Happily Ever After
by sorenity4eva
Summary: A collection of fairytail, myths, legends, and just weird stories staring our very own Maximum Ride Characters! Mainly Max and Fang are the main characters. T for some swearing. Romance/Humor/Drama
1. Cinderella Part 1

**Hello! I'm Sorenity4eva or as some of you know me as Sora, and I'm here to introduce my new story called Happily Ever After. Okay commence the traditional start.**

Cinderella Part 1

Max P.O.V

"Max! Get your sleepy ass up here! My hair doesn't brush itself!" I groaned, that was one of my step sisters Lissa, yes she is and always be a biotch.

Anyways back to my groaning, I pulled my pillow over my head. Then I heard an ear drum popping scream, "Max! Get over here or I'll tell daddy!" screamed Bridget

I shot out of bed and got the rags of clothes I had and trudged up the basement stairs. Yes, I live in a freaking basement.

I walked up to Lissa and Bridget and said, "Okay which comb do you want to use, the pink, blue, or green rhinestone one?" said trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"We want the green one." they said in unison, I nodded and got to work.

As you can see, I'm my step sisters' slave, and if I disobey they'll tell my step dad and he'll beat me or worse. It seems like every time I disobey the punishments get worse, so I learned to suck it up and listen.

My mother used to live with me and I lived happily, until Jeb, my step dad, came into her life along with his daughters. When I was eleven, I'm currently seventeen, my mom got diagnosed with a fast acting cancer and didn't make it. That's when my life took turns for the worst.

"Max? Remember 100 brushes per head, I want to impress Nick Venom today, you just… be your ugly self." Lissa said with a face of disgust.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me."I said with a scowl. Then the doorbell rang.

"Max get the door!" I sighed and opened the door, there was Kevin, the awesome mailman, with a message.

"Hey Max. Honey, get this message out to the rest of your family, Nicholas Venom is holding a large birthday party tomorrow. Every one that's sixteen or seventeen is invited." I nodded and said thanks, "Oh, no problem honey. You know, you should really go, I heard he's looking for a date." I shook my head, "Oh no, I'd rather not, bye Kevin." I said really quickly and I shut the door.

"Who was that?" Bridget asked, "It was the mailman, Nick is having a birthday party tomorrow and everyone sixteen and seventeen can go." I called back, I heard squealing.

I sighed and did a face-palm.

"Max! We're going dress shopping! You're going to be holding out bags, so hurry up! We might even let you buy new clothes if you get here in two minutes." Lissa said.

I immediately ran to my room and threw on a shirt and jeans, and ran up the stairs, down the hall, took a right, then a left ad ended up at the front door.

Did I mention that we were kind of rich, well Jeb and the girls are, I live off my savings.

Anyways we got to the mall and the worst thing possible happened, we ran into Nick/Fang Venom himself.

Well, I did, Lissa and Bridget were in a dress shop at the other end of the mall.

"Oh hello Tooth." I said turning around and walking the opposite direction. Then he grabbed my shoulder, "Max is it?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "He actually bothers to remember my name. What an achievement." Fang smirked yet again, "I know, I try my best."

I take his hand off my shoulder, "You look even uglier than usual, and ugh where did you get those clothes, hm my little piglet?" he said.

Then I snapped, that was the nickname my mom used to call me, I whirled around and growled in his ear, "You don't know what I've been through, so shut up and get out of my life."

Then I stalked off, not even waiting to see the probable shocked expression on his face.

You know what's worse, he's my freaking neighbor.

Fang P.O.V

Max whirled around and growled into my ear, "You don't know what I've been through."

Then I felt fear and understanding.

I can hear her step sisters' demands, her screaming for mercy in the middle of the night, and most of all the crying in the middle of the night that I hear from a small window near the top of the basement.

I know about the abuse and the enslavement of Maximum Ride, but I've never said anything, knowing that it wasn't my business.

But why do I feel the urge to help now? I don't know.

I was walking around the mall aimlessly when I found Max in the corner curled up and crying.

I walked up to her and asked, "Max, are you okay? What happened?"

She lifted her head to see blood dripping from her mouth and her arm and a pool of it underneath her.

She whispered, "Dylan." and she slipped out of consciousness.

"Max? Max! Stay with me, come on. Someone please call 911!" two thoughts where running through my head.

Save Max!

How come no one bothered to notice?

**Okey dokey done! I know weird twist, and on the first chapter? I'm just awesome that way, plus I just winged it, I'm naturally a fast paced writer/reader with short drama filled chapters. :) **

**R&R?**


	2. Cinderella Part 2

**Hi guy's! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've had writer's block and another shizload of homework, anyways I went to Fanime con in San Jose dressed as… Gir. But I couldn't do anything because the the pass was too expensive.**

Cinderella Part 2

Fang P.O.V

I was in the same hospital room as Max, being the stalker I am, I was watching her, waiting for her to wake up. It turns out that she had four broken ribs, and one of her lungs were punctured, I swear the next time I see Dylan and his gang, I'll beat the crap out of him.

Then I heard the door open and I heard Lissa and Bridgets' loud and squeaky voices as it did. Being the awesome stalker-ninja I am, I hid in the dark corner, where the light bulbs didn't work, and stood perfectly still.

"Oh there's Max! And she's waking up!" as the duo said that, Max started to stir. Then her eyes opened, she blinked a couple of times adjusting to the light.

"Hello Max. You're as ugly as ever, and you know it." Lissa said, I saw Max clench her fists, but she said nothing.

"Hm, Lissa, I wonder who saved this useless slut, shall we find out?" Bridget asked Lissa, and Lissa replied, "I think we should!"

Max just rolled her eyes, "Wow you guys, I didn't even know that you knew the word 'shall' maybe since you're so idiotic I set my expectations lower than I should have."

Lissa cocked her head to the side, "What does 'expectations' mean. Anyways, that's not why we're here, who saved you. Because if we know who it is, we can publicly humiliate him or her."

Max just shrugged, "It was Fang, no big deal."

"Fang? You little slut!" then Lissa slapped Max across the face, then Bridget punched Max in the gut. Max coughed up a dangerous amount of blood, usually that punch wouldn't faze her, but she's in bad condition, so I had to interfere. I grabbed Bridget's arm just when she was about to deliver another blow.

"F-Fang? Oh hello! How long have you been there?" Lissa said nervously.

"The whole time. Oh yeah, just so you know, you're banned from my party. It'll probably be postponed for another two weeks anyways." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose in stress and frustration.

"But Fangy-Poo! I thought we were your favorite!" Bridget whined. I shook my head.

"When did I ever say that, I barely even talk to you!" I said flailing my arms.

The duo pouted and tried to use bambi-eyes on me. Honestly, they looked like big ugly hairy apes like that.

I just walked away and yelled out the door, "Security! These two girls were harassing this patient!" then two big, brawny guys came over to take the girls, also me too. They had to make sure I wasn't framing them.

Meanwhile, Max passed out after she lost a huge amount of blood and was undergoing surgery, again. I was proved innocent with a security camera video and went to check on Max.

I got there just when Max's operation was finished and I waited for half an hour for her to wake up.

"Hey Max, how're you feeling?" I said softly.

"I'm doin' okay, except for the three stitches running down my stomach! But anyways, thanks for saving me, twice."

I just grunted in response, Max chuckled really lightly but winced in pain shortly afterwards.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked.

"Yes! I just have to wait two weeks before I'm released from the hospital." she said plainly.

"Two weeks? Are you kidding me? Oh well, I'll bring you your homework every day, but if you don't want me to, then… TOO BAD!"

Max just shrugged and suddenly asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? As long as I could remember you, you were the cocky jerk!" she exclaimed.

I smirked, "I don't know, I just felt like being nice you know? So… I know that your family is abusive, how did this all happen?"

"Well, to put it simply, my mother was remarried a horrible man and died. That horrible man gained custody of me and made me his human slave." Max said bluntly. But I could see the pain in her eyes.

TWO WEEKS LATER…(Max P.O.V)

Fang offered to drop me off when I was released from the hospital, I accepted. Over the two weeks we talked a lot. We got to know each other very well, we're practically best friends now. But I'm not sure on how he'll treat me during school.

"Oh yeah Fang? Just so you know, I'm not sure if Jeb's gonna let me go to the dance, so don't expect me to go." I said, Fang nodded.

When we got to my house, we got out of his car. Then subconsciously I hugged him really tightly, whispered "Thank-you", and ran into my house. Leaving a really confused Fang outside on the steps of my house, I watched as he stumbled down to his car and drove off.

Then I realized, tonight was the dance!

**Yellow! Anyways, you people who favorited my story, if you like it that much then… REVIEW! Or I'll seriously kill you. Got it?**


End file.
